The present invention relates to needle removal devices for syringes and other needle holders and pertains particularly to an improved needle release apparatus for quick and easy one hand removal of needles from holders.
A huge volume of hypodermic needles are used daily in the medical and health care industry and must be disposed of safely. These used needles pose a major health problem to the medical personnel using them as well as others who may come into contact with them either innocently or deliberately. The safe and effective disposal of these hypodermic needles poses one of the greatest disposal problems for the medical and health care industry.
Hypodermic needles are widely used for both injection of medication and for withdrawing blood samples for diagnostic purposes. In many instances the needle is removed from the holder and disposed of separately from the holder. In some cases, particularly with certain blood drawing or collection devices, the holder may be reused. In these cases, it is essential that the needle be easily, quickly and safely removed and disposed of without risk to the user.
The typical hypodermic needle comprises an elongated thin cannula having a sharp tip on one end and a hub at or near the other end for detachable attachment to a tubular holder such as a syringe or collector. The hub may have a threaded screw connector, Luer lock, or other type connector. The needle is usually covered with a protective tube or sheath detachably coupled to the hub for hand manipulation to aid in connecting the needle to the holder. The protective sheath is removed after the needle is mounted in the holder and when it is to be used. The sheath may be again used to protectively cover the needle after use. However, attempts to reinsert the needle into the sheath often result in pricks of the skin of the user. Therefore, direct disposal into a sharps container following use is desirable.
The present common techniques of drawing blood samples is by means of an evacuated tube and holder combination such as that sold under the trademark VACUTAINER by the Becton Dickinson Company. These blood collection assemblies comprise a tubular holder or barrel having an open end to receive an evacuated collection tube and a double needle in the other end. The needle is threadably mounted in one end of the tubular holder with an exterior needle for penetrating the patient tissue for receiving blood. The interior needle is covered with a sheath valve and penetrates an elastomeric stopper in one end of an evacuated vacuum tube which acts to draw the blood.
Many devices have been proposed in the past for removal and disposal of the needles. Examples of these are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:                Shillington U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,821        Shillington U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,686        Thead et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,811        Sagstetter et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,922        Sagstetter et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,462        Shillington U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,680        
These prior art devices are generally effective to remove the needles. However, they all have various drawbacks. For example, many of them cannot be effectively used with one hand and require the use of both hands. This is usually difficult or inconvenient for the user.
In the above identified parent application, we disclose a needle holder apparatus having means for releasing the needle from the holder when it is inserted into a special opening in a container and pressed forward. That holder required a special opening in the container for engagement with the forward end of the holder.
It is desirable that a simple, safe and effective quick release needle holder for hypodermic needles be available that can be used with one hand without special tools or containers.